Uploading and downloading applications from one computing device to another is rapidly increasing in popularity. Applications can be downloaded, for example, onto a client computing device hard drive, onto a removable medium, or onto a mobile device. In order to download an application onto a mobile device, the mobile device is conventionally wire connected to a client machine by way of a universal serial bus port, or USB port. This wired connection has certain limitations, such as physically restricting the mobile device to the same vicinity as the client machine, and allowing the downloading of one application to only one mobile device at a time.